joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jotaro Kujo (Wanked)
|-|Jotaro (Part 3)= |-|Star Platinum= Summary Jotaro is the prime example of manliness and stoic demeanor. His stand has the most ferocious battle cry and he doesn't care about your personality, for he's always more manly. Always. Powers and Stats Tier: '''at least 4-C', likely '''High 3-A '|''' at least Low 2-C | at least 'High 2-A '| 0''' Name: 'Jotaro Kujo '''Origin: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure '''Gender: '''You SERIOUSLY cannot tell? Just look at that build! '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Stand User, Shonen protagonist, Human, Asian, Teenager on steroids, eye candy for ladies '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Lots of punching, Can retcon things out of existence with Star Platinum: Over Heaven 'Attack Potency: '''at least '''Star Level (His Stand is a star, One-shot Arabia Fats' stand, The Sun, by throwing a rock at it, defeated Dio who should be vastly superior to said stand, should also be superior to Jonathan and Joseph, who could both punch with the power of the sun) likely High Universe Level '''(Should be at around Solar System Level via accumulating damage within timestop, and since DIO can endure that barrage of punches, he should be solar system level as well, and since Jotaro can damage him he should also be Solar System Level, and Multi-Solar System Level with accumulating barrages of punches, repeat that process an infinite amount of times and you should get High Universe Level) | At least '''Universe Level+ (Defeated Kira Yoshikage, who could create alternate timelines with Killer Queen: Bite The Dust, stated to be the only one in his crew capable of standing up to Enrico Pucci's Made in Heaven) | At least High Multiverse Level (Defeated Heaven Ascension DIO, who overwrote all of reality across infinite universes, on a 5 dimensional scale with wank) | True Infinity (Only stand users can defeat stand users) Speed: Infinite Speed '''(Can stop time) | '''Infinite Speed (Should be superior to his former self, capable of moving when Enrico Pucci alters time) | Immeasurable (Can trade blows with The World: Over Heaven within stopped time) | Irrelevant ' 'Lifting Strength: Stellar Class | Universal+ | Irrelevant (Can write things out of existence) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: '''at least '''Star Level | at least Universe Level+ | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Durability: '''at least '''Star Level (Endured a barrage of kicks from The World, a stand which was stated to be the same type of stand as Star Platinum) likely High Universe Level | At least Universe Level+ (Could survive an encounter with Killer Queen: Bite The Dust) | at least High Multiverse Level (Took hits from Heaven Ascension DIO) | True Infinity Stamina: 'Extremely high (Fought tons of stand users across the globe without resting) 'Range: 'Melee, Universal via time stop/SPoH's reality warping 'Standard Equipment: 'Star Platinum, keeps several blocks of wood under his clothes 'Intelligence: '''Extremely high, outsmarted DIO, who was able to outsmart Joseph '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Stardust Crusaders | With Star Platinum: The World | Eyes of Heaven | When fighting against a non-stand user Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * ORAORAORAORAORAORA - The manliest barrage of punches you'll ever see. * ZA WARUDO - Stops time to allow Star Platinum to destroy his opponent. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Category:Manly Men Category:Joke Category:MANLY Category:Juttero Category:Holy Shit the Edge Category:Oh no Category:Dolphin enthusiasts Category:Asians Category:Anime Characters Category:Jotaro